Kcalb
Kcalb (クカルブ) is one of the major characters in The Gray Garden. He is the devil of their world, and has lived for many years. Appearance Kcalb has white messy hair that goes down to his neck, with two dark gray horns curved that then straighten out protruding from his head, black sclera, and white irises. He wears a large fur rimmed dark gray coat with black diamonds at the hem, and a suit consisting of a white dress shirt, a black tie, a black coat, black slacks, and black dress shoes. Personality Kcalb is known to be rather temperamental and easily flustered, often becoming enraged over trivial matters. However, he is described by Etihw as "outrageously shy" and is depicted as being very introverted and quiet in most situations. His shyness can be curbed by a big enough threat, as seen when he is able to overpower Ivlis after Yosafire and her friends defeated him. Kcalb was apparently "much scarier" in the past before the creation of the Gray Garden, and had a deep resentment towards Etihw and angels. He spends a lot of time thinking about the past, and broods a lot over his past sins and mistakes. He doesn't value himself all that much and feels very much guilty for what he's done, as shown in the scene where Yosafire is trying to catch him while he's falling, and he says that she doesn't need to save him. Appearances ''Major'' *The Gray Garden Relationships The Gray Garden Cast *Etihw - God to his world. He doesn't like when they tease him for his age, sweet habits, and other various things-- but is almost always seen with them nonetheless. He's shown to worry over them when they're separated, and appears to have some sort of sixth sense that can tell him when Etihw is in trouble somehow. He plays games, eats with, and goes on walks with them, mostly seen simply talking with each other in the Gray Room. * Arbus - Demon-cat underling. Finds them irritating and hopeless, yet still relys on them to survey around and report back to him. * Ater - Demon-cat underling. See above. * Wodahs - Younger brother. He obviously still feels guilty over taking out his eye, as he always gives an apologetic look when he sees Wodahs' eyepatch. They hold a unusual, business-like relationship, yet still refer to each other with familial terms. At the moment, Wodahs is technically Etihw and Kcalb's butler. * Yosafire - Friend. While shown to become irritated when she teases him, he still tolerates her presence. In t he game, Kcalb, after being gravely injured, and pushed off a cliff by Ivlis, was saved by Yosafire, and later comforted after he had one of his depressive episodes in which he tried to convince her that he had no right t * o live after what he did in the past. He appears to grow softer around her in the epilogue of the game, and in their bonus scenes together. * Ivlis - Enemy. He stole away a major chunk of Ivlis' power so that he wouldn't be able to cause as much damage, and to leave him weak enough for Yosafire and company to defeat him. Apparently, they were strangers to each other before the game's events. * Reficul - Acquaintance. He's apparently known her a long time, and owes her the favor of going to a Devil's dinner party for her help in the invasion. Doesn't seem to have any particular thoughts about her, though he seems to cater rather submissively to her overwhelming presence. Other Characters *Satanick - A fellow Devil who annoys him. Kcalb goes mute around him. Trivia *"Kcalb" is "Black" backwards. * He is bad at Othello, as shown in a game with Etihw, as well as cards. * He loves sweet things (as Mentioned by Etihw when Yosafire brought apple pie.) * The bonus room states that he likes Etihw, hates spicy things (As every character who likes sweet things), and has a hobby of watching the full moon. * During the war he had longer hair in a ponytail that appeared to go past his waist. * He's younger than Etihw, as stated frequently when Yosafire calls him old man. * He is the tallest character in The Gray Garden, but is still slightly shorter than Idate/Orca and Old. Gallery Estos.png|''Kcalb and Etihw at Ending Lake'' 587.png|''Brother I hope you're not looking at any indecent websites.'' 518.png 864.png|''Poor Kcalb.'' 409-2.png|''"Used to be scarier, apparently"'' 1061.png|''Yosafire and Rawberry should not be here.'' 1042.png|''Kcalb and Etihw'' m605.png|''Kcalb and Etihw (Past)'' 1055.png|''Kcalb lying in blood'' Kcalbspell.jpg Bloodykcalb.jpg Twosides.jpg|''At odds.'' CreepyKcalb.jpg|''Don't mess with the devil.'' Kcalbportrait.jpg|''Introduction photo (in game)'' 26.png|''He gets angry when his horns are touched.'' 917.png|''... brother'' 614.png|''Hotpot'' e-Idiots!.png|''Kcalb scoldin'' Memory2.png|''From the depths of hell.... seriously'' omg.png|''In game sprite sample'' Thegrayanime.png|''"The Gray Garden anime" seen on a TV screen in Mogeko Castle'' 7.png SavingOldMan.png TGGThankYou.png|''The "Thank You" picture from The Gray Garden Bonus Room'' 11800058 992354264161025 7363599091939013920 n.png 1025-2.png Akeome2016.png TGG Bonus3.png|''Kcalb and Ivlis in a Bonus Room picture'' TGG Bonus4.png|''Kcalb in a Bonus Room picture'' TGG Bonus5.png|''The TGG cast in a Bonus Room picture'' 858.png Tumblr n7i05sVKoX1tbna3mo1 500.png 141 (1).png Tumblr n57kelodlG1tyz5tjo2 500.png|''The results of a TGG favorite character survey, with Kcalb ranking 1st'' Tumblr n57kelodlG1tyz5tjo3 500.png|''Oh... (Translated by seichiinara)'' Tumblr n57kelodlG1tyz5tjo5 500.png|''Translated by seichiinara'' Quotes *"Well, I'm unsure... they don't always produce the best results, you know. (To Grora, about Ater and Arbus) * "... You're the one who can't do anything." (To Ivlis, when he's about to steal away the Flame Devil's powers) * ".... I can only destroy." (To Etihw.) References Category:The Gray Garden Category:Characters Devil Characters